


Let Go

by cathat77



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/cathat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki holds hands 5 times and doesn't once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Title:** Let Go

 **Author:** cathat77

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word Count:** 629

 **Characters:** Loki, mentions of Frigga, Odin, Thor, and Svaðilfari (as a human)

 **Summary:** Loki holds hands 5 times and doesn't once.

 **Warnings:** sex

 **Disclaimer:** In no way, shape, or form does Thor belong to this author. Thor is the property of Marvel, and this author is merely borrowing from the Marvel Universe.

Let Go

1) Loki tightly clutches Frigga's hand. Today, he will start his weapon's training, become a man, as Thor has emphatically stated over and over and over. He looks up at her once more before staring out over the training field. He lets go and walks toward the other boisterous children, frown heavy on his face. He glances behind him again, but Mother has gone inside to tend to her "womanly duties" as Thor calls it.

He does not know that later that night his face will be buried in her lap, soaking her fine dress with bitter tears. He does not know that the laughter he hears today will follow him into adulthood and into madness. He does not know today will force him firmly into the shadows, into dark arcane magic, into genocide and loneliness and deep burning hatred.

All he knows is that Mother's hand has let his go. And today is the first day he will stand on his own.

2) Loki is older. Buxom maids flock to his brother, to his warrior's stance, his handsome grin. They often walk past him without a word or glance. Loki's tricks have alienated far too many, and now, without Thor, no one would speak to him at all. Loki has a frown etched deeply onto his face, and he slinks out of the hall forgotten. If no one will keep his company, at least he still has himself.

Ensconced within his chambers, Loki concentrates and works through the delicate threads of the spell. A hand, exactly like his own, entwines its fingers in Loki's hand, mirrored eyes gaze into his own. Loki lies back on the bed with the only person willing to listen to him, and his clone holds his hand until Loki falls into restless sleep.

They are soon constant companions.

3) A hand covers his own as its owner thrusts into Loki again. He feels the sweat pool at the base of his throat, and Svad licks at it before leaving another red mark. Svad is his first true lover, and they have been inseparable since their first meeting. Loki knows that Odin All-Father will soon separate them, and if not, Loki always drives away those who love him. Eventually, Svad will follow.

He looks at their hands, bending his head down as Svad bites at his neck. For now, he relishes in their close contact. He loves the feel of Svad's chest at his back, the feeling of Svad's cock thrusting into him.

He wishes just so briefly that he had a reminder of this night, something to carry with him once the sweat cools off his back, and Svad resumes his wandering of Yggdrasil's branches.

4) He holds Hel's hand as he twirls her around the room. They are dancing in Loki's chambers where he knows others will not press their disgusted eyes upon his daughter. Her smile is wide and beautiful, and Loki knows his face mirrors hers in childish delight.

He does not want to think about Odin All-Father's demands to kill her or to cast her into Niflheim. He swings her up and cradles her in his arms. But, soon she will be cast out as a monster too.

5) Loki's hand is blue. Blue. Not black with frostbite. Not black with agony. It is blue, and he is blue.

And doesn't everything just make perfect sense?

6) Thor's hand reaches out to him as he hangs precariously off the Bifrost. He looks up at it, at Thor's earnest face, at his radiance, at his shining goodness. He is a monster. Mother of Monsters.

No, they are no longer brothers. Loki will not let sentimentality get in the way.

He lets go.


End file.
